Fix Him
by MichaelisIsMyAngel
Summary: What am I doing here? Why am I here? I thought I was dead-yet here I am? I should be dead, the bullet went right through, though I'm alive-why? What on earth is going on? Someone-Anyone! Answer me! Someone, please! Answer me, answer me! I need to know, why? Why am I alive? ANSWER ME! KOGAN SLASH
1. The Stranger

**Hey everyone, I know I have to update Haunted and I will start RED soon, but this idea suddenly came to me, it's a **_**lot **_**different than what I usually write for BTR (By that I mean there is still angst but there is also something different in the mix) Now I don't know if many of you are into Spirtual things and what not, but I am, and this story was born. It is also **_**SLASH **_**if you don't like SLASH then click away from this and read something else if you would like too. I also wish to point out that I'd like to look into being an Author so like any author I'm challenging myself. Please enjoy and please don't be shy! Leave a review or even PM me I promise I don't bite! And I also apologise for the long AN :)**

**Warning: If you find some of this disturbing PM me and we can talk about it**

* * *

Chapter One: The Stranger

_What am I doing here? Why am I here? I thought I was dead-yet here I am? I should be dead, the bullet went right through, though I'm alive-why? What on earth is going on? Someone-Anyone! Answer me! Someone, please! Answer me, answer me! I need to know, why? Why am I alive? ANSWER ME!_

* * *

Kendall:

The last and worse class of the day. Kendall had to admit that. He hated the Math teacher with a passion, he was cold and harsh. He and Kendall had many run ins since freshman year.

"And so, by dividing your answer as such, your answer should be equal to that of the equation you started off with. Clear?"

No. Not even slightly clear. Kendall groaned in frustration, throwing his pencil down on his math notebook. He hated this. he hated school, he hated being bottom of classes. But even so, even when the school's faculty had a private conference with him not two weeks ago he was still alone. Why? He was alone trying hard to be strong for those that meant something to him. Someone else in his position would probably have given up on classes and socialising in general in his case. But no, even with the recent heartbreak he was still facing it head on.

* * *

Eleven Months Ago:

It had been seven o' clock at night when he'd done it. Or if you want to be precise it was seven-o-one on the twenty second of March, the day, Saturday. Jennifer had gone to Walmart with Katie and Kendall was out with his friends from a different school. He had never expected to leave an almost picture perfect day only to come face to face with a nightmare.

Evan Knight had been having trouble at work, and sadly had been let off that day. He had had to listen to a full scale rant at him, no good points highlighted at all. Yes the thirty six year old had been depressed lately, but no one would have ever imagined he'd go this far.

Kendall unlocked the door to his house, tossed his hockey stick and gym bag inside the front door and headed into the kitchen for a glass of milk and some of Jennifer's home made oatmeal cookies. He balanced the glass and plate on one side of himself and kicked the fridge door shut. He checked the answering machine for any messages, there were none and made his way into the living room, once again balancing the glass and plate on one arm to open the door. He had alot practice with balancing china on one arm as a result of his late night diner job. Kendall had taken the late night job to help support his family. Many sixteen year olds would just be lazing about, but Kendall Knight's family needed the money and no matter what extremes he would go to, he would do it all for his family.

He looked at the plate and then in front of him and froze, the plate of cookies and the glass of milk smashing onto the floorboards.

There in front of him, a chair tipped on it's side and then his body. Swaying to and fro.

Kendall began to panic, his hands shaking as he looked at his father, hanging by the rope the sixteen year old used to tie his bike to the bike rack in school, tight around his neck.

"No-no-Jesus Christ! NO!" He ran foreward, maybe just maybe this was some sick illusion and he'd reach out and touch his father's body and not feel a thing. but no.

"Dad! Oh my God! Dad!" He reached out and his hands touched his father's body, he was freezing through his clothes.

"No, no, please, please no!" He stood the chair upright and climbed upon it reaching for the rope around his father's neck and trying desperately to untie it,if he managed todo so, by some miracle, his father would be fine and breathing again.

But no matter how hard he tugged at the knot it wouldn't come undone. "Dad, please-please don't give up!" Of course a teeny tiny little voice inside him kept chanting _it's too late Kendall. it's too late _He rushed out into the kitchen ignoring the mess on the floor and grabbing a meat knife from one of the drawers.

He hurried back with it, climbed the chair once again and began sawing through the thick rope. On closer inspection, he could see the blueness to his father's face. _He's dead Kendall, it's too late, he's dead, he's dead. _"No! No he's not damn it!" He squeezed his jade eyes closed so he wouldn't have to see his father's face and he continued violently sawing through the rope. With it finally snapping Kendall dashed beneath Evan's falling body cushioning his fall.

It took a while for him to struggle out from under him. "Dad! Jesus Dad!"

He turned him over with great effort and began CPR. Of course it was too late. His father was gone. He was dead.

"Dad, dad-daddy" He whimpered pathetically and buried his face in his father's chest and howled.

* * *

Now:

Needless to say, he had to break the news to his mother, to Katie. As soon as Evan was of course pronounced dead, that was when Jennifer collapsed in on herself. She didn't do any work around the house. She just stayed in her room, or the worst part of all she would sit in the kitchen, her plate still full staring straight ahead at nothing in particualar. In the living room also staring straight ahead at nothing as though her soul had left her body.

Katie was the worst, the way Katie had been affected by the event broke Kendall's heart. The eleven year old never spoke one word since the tragedy, she had even stopped eating. She became completely lost in herself. That was something Kendall couldn't stand. He tried everything he could to get Katie to speak again, to eat again. but she wouldn't.

As a result of the entire destruction of his faimily. Kendall stepped up as man of the house. It would be him who'd try hard to get Jennifer out of her bed and to eat every day. It would be him taking care of all the household chores, it would be him that would bring Katie to school. Him that would attend the endless parent teacher meetings for her school, him who worked seven days a week on the night shift from eight until eleven. Him who would mask how exhausted he was. All for them.

He was the only one who could at least attempt to save the family.

* * *

"Kendall Knight?" He was brought back from his thoughts by Mr Thompson.

"Uh-sorry, me sir?" He said awkwardly.

"I called your name didn't I?" He said sternly.

"Yes Sir, sorry."

"Hmph, come and try this problem on the board"

Kendall discreetly cursed under his breath and stood to his feet. As he approached the blackboard, he could hear the student body whispering about him all the way up. He blew out a sigh and tried to ignore it taking the chalk from the Math teacher and staring at the math problem. "Um-" He swallowed and looked at the first line of the equation in deep confusion.

"Any time Knight, the world doesn't wait for you" Mr Thompson snorted.

For some reason, that comment infuriated him to no end, and without even meaning to, he found himself yelling at Mr Thompson. "Why don't you just back off!"

"Kendall!"

"You've been a dick to me ever since my Dad died, so leave me alone!"

"Excuse me!?" Mr Thompson's face was red with rage. "Stop looking for attention, stop thinking that we should all pity you just because your pathetic father ended his life!"

That did it, Kendall pushed Mr Thompson against the board. "You don't know anything about me! You hear me?! You know NOTHING!"

"Get out!"

Kendall was breathing heavily and finally snapped back to himself. "Sir-Oh my God-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM RIGHT NOW!"

Kendall bit his lip and walked quickly to his desk grabbing his back pack and leaving the room. "FINE!"

* * *

Only once he was outside the classroom door did he allow the tears to fall. They fell in a fast flood, sliding down his cheeks and plopping onto the floor. "Damn. I knew I was a screw up, now I just further proved that point." He walked towards the quiet part of the school to his locker and slid down it onto the floor, burying his face in his knees. "Dad, I'm sorry, I'm everything you didn't want-"

"Hey"

Kendall's head snapped up in alarm at the sound of someone elses voice, and came face to face with startling brown eyes. "I-I-who are you?" Kendall said ruder than he had meant to quickly catching himself on it.

"I mean-I'm sorry, I've never seen you around here before."  
The brown eyed figure smiled "Likewise"

The stranger held out a hand and pulled the surprised blond to his feet. Now that he could see the stranger properly, Kendall let his eyes glance over him. The first thing Kendall noticed was that he was short, about five seven, quite small compared to his six foot.

The second thing he noticed was the brilliant white of his clothes. A white shirt, and white jeans.

The third thing he noticed was quite surprising. The stranger was barefoot. Kendall glanced around the hallways to see if anyone else noticed the oddity of this. No one was around.

"Uh-w-who-" He couldn't finish his question his words stuck in his throat.

The stranger gave another startling smile. "My name is Logan, it's nice to meet you Kendall.

"W-what?"

Logan smiled, "Sorry, I must seem very strange to you"

"Uh-a-a little" Kendall stuttered mesmorised by Logan's equally swan white smile.

"I'll be sticking around for a while, just thought I'd let you know" Logan handed Kendall a letter. "Read it."

Kendall still shocked took the letter with a shaking hand and ripped the seal and pulled out a sheet of brilliant white card. Two simple words were printed in silver on it's vast whiteness _It Begins _Kendall looked up in surprise hoping for an explanation as to the letter's contents, but Logan was no where to be found. "Strange" Kendall whispered, and glanced around him again before putting the letter and envelope in his backpack, and shouldering it. He hoped he would be able to find Logan again and ask for an explanation to the strange letter's meaning, but right now he had to get to Katie's school, her teacher wanted to talk to him, no doubt about how Katie still hadn't spoken a word since eleven months ago.

How Kendall missed his baby sister's voice, her smart comments. He missed the way she never stopped laughing. But all that was gone, who knew when she's speak again or rather _if _she would at all. He sighed, "Katie" He exited the school's doors and into the street, unfortunately it was raining, cold heavy rain, he would be soaked through by the time he arrived at Katie's school, but he didn't care.

He could barely see in front of him as he crossed the street, he glanced side to side to check that it was clear, and froze, a startling white light catching his eye, but when he looked again, the light had gone. He shook his head 'Now I'm going mad'

Katie was the last one at the school gate when he arrived, she always was now. Her hair dripping wet, "Katie!" Kendall called. THe tiny girl looked up at the sound of her name.

"Katie, why didn't you wait inside? Look you're soaking wet, at this rate you'll catch a cold." He gripped his sister in a tight hug, the eleven year old struggling and trying to pull away. Kendall sighed again, he hated not being able to hold her like he used to. Now Katie would flinch away from the slightest touch.

"How was school today?" Of course he wasn't expecting an answer, but he still asked.

Katie looked at him and shrugged. "Come on baby sister, please just talk again please!"

Katie just shuffled her feet and looked at her sneakers.

Kendall swallowed and held back tears "All right, come on, let's go and see Ms Walshe." He offered a weak smile.

Katie nodded and led the way, Kendall following behind, biting his lip at how skinny his sister was from the back, her clothes were too big on her now. He'd have to buy her some new clothes soon. Next paycheck. Then he'd treat her.

* * *

Ms Washe was a plump lady with curly brown hair that reached past her shoulders, she was also the principal of the middle school. She smiled kindly at Kendall and shook his hand. "Take a seat dear," She turmed and smiled at Katie, "Katie sweetie, why don't you go and help Mr Cassidy reorganise the library while I talk with Kendall."Katie nodded and went on her way in search of the schools librarian.

Once they were alone Ms Walshe sat in her seat and clasped her hands on the desks polished surface. "Now Kendall, this is a very delicate situation," Kendall nodded. "Katie-well I don't know if you've noticed this but it's a huge concern for many of us here and it needs to be dealt with, I know when I asked if your mother could attend you said she was on a business trip." Kendall nodded. "And I would feel more confident speaking with her about this matter, but I know you are in charge at the moment."

"Yeah" Kendall was starting to feel uncomfortable, what had happened now?

"Katie has been drawing very-_detailed_ pictures in Art class, pictures that reflect on your situation eleven months ago-"

Kendall squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them when he heard shuffling papers and he froze. In the principal's hands she held three very detailed drawings, the first one had their father hanging in the living room, almost exactly the way Kendall had found him. The second had a picture of himself on his knees crying and the third-the third picture made him feel physically light headed and sick. On the page was a drawing of a girl who had to have been Katie herself, and she was hanging from the light beside their father. Kendall stood up and felt his world lurching to one side, before he was smothered in darkness.

* * *

"Kendall?! Oh my goodness! Kendall can you hear me?"

Kendall groaned and slowly cracked his eyes opened he was lying on the floor of Ms Walshe's office. "I-I-"

"Shh, shh, let me help you up" The teacher pulled Kendall to his feet and guided him towards the chair, giving him a minute to gather himself together.

"I'm sorry Kendall, I knew this was going to be too much to handle, I apologise, but I had to make you aware of where Katie is at now."

"Why would she draw something like that-I- I just-this is my fault"

"How on earth is this your fault?"

"I'm always working I never have time for her anymore, I used to have plenty of time for her before everything went to Hell-now, we never talk, we're barely in the same room for five minutes" Kendall massaged his temples, and once again in the corner of his eye he saw startling white, but when he looked properly it was gone. Strange.

"What are you looking at Kendall?" Ms Walshe asked, snapping Kendall from staring at the corner and looking straight into her eyes. "N-nothing I'm sorry"

"Listen, off you go home and rest for a while. I'm sincerely sorry for alarming you."

Kendall just nodded his head and rose, grabbing his backpack from the floor. "Thank you for letting me know what's going on Ms Walshe"

"It's Denise, I'm sorry once again"

"I'll go get Katie"

"Yes of course, take care Kendall"

Finally with Katie away from the library the two siblings walked home in the pouring rain, Kendall giving Katie his hoodie to keep her dry. "Katie?"

She looked up at him. "We need to talk about what Ms Walshe told me tonight okay?"

Katie bit her lip and then fiercly shook her head, and ranahead, almost staright into the path of a passing car. "KATIE!"

Luckily someone was there to pull her back on the sidewalk. Logan. Kendall ran towards the two figures. "Thank you!" He cried, Katie looked up at him in confusion.

Logan just smiled, Kendall bent down to check Katie for any possible injuries, seeing she was fine he looked up to talk to Logan once again, but he was gone. Surprised he glanced all around the street but just like it had been at school, Logan was no where to be seen.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter one! So what did everyone think? Next chapter we will be learning a lot more about Logan. Who is he and why does he seem to disappear into thin air? Find out next chapter :) So please, review, alert, favorite, I'm always so grateful to all my readers. Much love and here, have a cookie! *Hands each reader a cyber cookie* Until next chapter, Adieu! **


	2. Earning Your Wings

**Hi again everyone! Thank you so, so much for your alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**Winterschild11: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think it 'Amazing' :)**

**Amy: Thanks sister! I know Logan is a perfect Guardian Angel isn't he? :)**

**Teddybear no1: Yes isn't it? :)**

**SwagUPWindowsDOWN: Yay! I'm glad you love it! And no worries here's more :D**

**LoveSparkle: Yes poor things! I know his teacher really is rude isn't he? Ah yes *equally dreamy sigh* Isn't he?**

**Now then let's continue with the next chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: Earning Your Wings

_Wait a minute, you're telling me I'm dead, but not completely? What do you mean by that. am I just a wandering soul? Is it too late for me to be saved? Why? Why do you stand there and not say a word? How do you expect me to understand, if you won't guide me through this? Aren't you supposed to be all-powerful, Aren't you supposed to be God?_

* * *

Logan:

He had been standing in a parking lot when it happened, out of nowhere, so fast it could barely be seen. He was standing there waiting for a lift with his little cousin Jessica next to him. The day had been quite pleasent, they had spent the day together for Jessica's seventh birthday and were now ready to return was when it happened. A drive-by shooting the reason why he pushed her out of the line of fire and took the shot for her. She could go home to her mother. He was an orphan no one would actually miss him.

It was what began his entire journey in Eternity, it confused him still how he could feel those he touched, how he could feel a heartbeat, how was that possible when he was _dead_? Or rather _supposed _to be dead?

"Jessica!" He yelled and tossed her aside. He looked at her to make sure she was safe, and then the bullet entered his chest, right where his heart was, he only managed a weak smile, before falling into his darkness. As he died he could hear her screaming his name, "LOGAN! LOGAN NO!" And then a blissful, painless silence.

"Ah, so you've finally crossed over." He could see no face to attach to the powerful voice, just a brilliant white light. Eternity was, he had to admit, quite pretty. "I was wondering when you would arrive, when your time would come I mean"

"W-what?" Nothing could mask his surprise.

The great being, whoever he was sighed, "It was brave of you to take that bullet for her, she was supposed to die tonight." Whoever this was seemed quite tired.

"She-she was?" It unnerved him that he could not see who he was speaking with.

"You pushed her aside, protected her, like her Guardian Angel. Which is the position that is meant for you today due to your premature death."

"P-premature death" Logan repeated.

"Yes indeed. But whom should you be spiritually attached to? Hm"

Once again Logan repeated what this voice said "Spiritually attached to"

"This is quite bothersome, I believe the only way to see that is too land you in the world of the living. Whomever you choose to protect will be figured out for you"

"How do you mean?" Logan said even more baffled than he had been since arriving here.

"Hm not the brightest crayon in the box now are you? Very well, whomever sees your true form as of now, sees you, that person will be the one you must protect at all costs."

"But how will that be?"

"You'll soon find out. I take you from this world to the world you just left in your true form. What is meant for you shall soon be figured out, and just to begin this entire thing, I give you an envelope, what is in it is not to be unleashed until the one that sees you comes along. Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes" Logan stuttered.

"When your service ends, you will finally find eternal rest, be gone, Logan Mitchell, Guardian."

He was back in a strange hazy world. The one he had just left. so this meant it was time to begin.

* * *

On landing, Logan was astonished to see himself dressed entirely in white, barefoot and-well exposed. Everywhere he looked, people passed him by, without a single glance in his direction, he was invisible to their mortal eyes. It felt strange calling them that, but as of right now Logan was a _Guardian_ for a little while until his service was done, he was an immortal.

He searched days and days for the one that would see his true form, but it never happened.

Days turned to moths, months turned to years, Jessica would be fifteen now. And still he searched, unable to find the one. Forever trapped in his sixteen year old body. It was when he came to losing hope that he met him. The beautiful blond he had watched from afar, his jade green eyes, full of warmth. He pitied how his life had turned out. He watched him a lot more than he intended, watched him as he worked himself to the bone at _Jim's Diner _watched him as he collapsed into bed each night.

Found his own heart break when his father ended his life, cried over the fact that it was he who was to find his father's body.

Logan couldn't understand why someone with such a good heart had to endure unimaginable pain. It would only be eleven months later that he would finally speak with him the first but by no means the last time.

* * *

He was watching him the way he always did, watched him face-up to the teacher, watched him, leave the classroom, watch him finally give in and let his true emotions out.

He wasn't sure how he should do this, or even if this boy would even notice him.

"Hey"

He coudn't believe it when the blond boy snapped his head up, his green eyes boring into his brown ones. He wasn't sure what to say next. He didn't need to.

"I-I-who are you?"

Logan just smiled relieved, so he had found him then? The one he was to guard through all the pain in his life. He watched as the boy continued to speak, correcting himself on several occasions. Finally he found out his name, and what a beautiful name it was. _Kendall_. He remembered the envelope he held, and handed it to the blond-to Kendall. He thought he'd have a moment to reply to the questions he would undoubtedly have but he was back in the whiteness. Eternity.

* * *

"You found him."

"Y-yes"

"It's how you protect him that decides if you earn your wings."

"Wings?"

"You're one of the Guardian Angels Logan, like every other angel it's your duties that decide if or not you earn your wings."

"This just seems insane!"

"Logan, do you believe in God?"

"I-I uh guess"

"Do you believe in life after death?"

"Well now I do yes."

"Well then-now go back and do what you must. Keep him alive Logan"

"Uh-but-"

* * *

He was back in the mortal world again, this time in the pouring rain. Kendall and a little girl stood outside large gates, Kendall was pale as though he had just recieved the worst news possible. He said something, and as a result of it, the girl ran ahead right past Logan right onto the road, Logan managed to pull her back before she was hit by an oncoming car.

Kendall was running towards them, blond hair dripping with rain, the way the street lights shone on him, it made his blond hair glow a soft gold. Angelic almost. Logan gave a small chuckle at the irony of the thought.

"Thank you!"

He didn't know what to say he just smiled and chose to head to Kendall's home. He was still unbelievably confused as to what his new _duties _were, but even so, he would do all he could to protect Kendall like he had been chosen to do. Logan shivered, what was this strange feeling, strange attachment? he felt as though his heart would ache if he couldn't save Kendall like he was supposed to. He lay on Kendall's bed and waited for him to come upstairs.

* * *

Kendall:

Kendall was so confused, who was this Logan? Why did he seem to arrive just when he needed someone most, and why did he disappear just as quickly? He sighed and just stared down at his sneakers. "Katie?"

She looked up when her name was called. "You'll have to thank Logan for what he did, he saved you back there"

Katie just looked up extremely confused, Kendall stopped and stared down at her. "You saw him right?"

Katie shook her head and just continued to stare at her brother as though he'd lost his mind. "Katie, he pulled you back, he saved your life! You had to have seen him!" Kendall said desperately, he had lost his mind hadn't he?

Katie shook her head again. "Katie?!"

She reached up and felt her brother's forehead.

"I'm not crazy Katie, I swear he was right there! He saved you! You had to have seen him! You must have!"

Another shake of her head. Kendall wrapped his hands in his hair and just sank down right there, right down into the rain and began to cry.

* * *

Logan:

Logan sat up quickly, suddenly overcome with a feeling of despair, like he must have been mantal, he was crying. That was strange, what was he crying about? And then he was assaulted by thought after thought, all of them becoming more hysterical as they progressed.

_You have to belive me, please Katie! I swear I swear he was right there, I'm not insane, I'm not insane. Please, God, please you had to have seen him too! Please, I'm not mad! I swear I'm not mad! He was right there, he's there, please believe me, please believe me! no, no, I'm not crazy! I can't be crazy, I have to hold it together I must hold it together, oh God, oh God..._

On top of intense confusion, Logan could feel himself getting a headache, why on earth was he thinking these things?! why on earth was he feeling completely hopeless. Then it hit him. Kendall, all these thoughts and feelings, they had to be Kendall's he had no reason to feel these things. By the sound of things, Kendall desperately needed him, he had to go to him, he couldn't wait any longer here, he had to help him, he had yet to figure out how.

* * *

Kendall:

_I'm not crazy, he was right there! He was right there! _Kendall continued the mantra inside his head. He had seen him, he had felt him, but why couldn't Katie see him? Why could she not see that which was right in front of her? Why?

Katie was still staring worriedly at at her older brother, sobbing in the pouring rain. She reached over and tugged his sleeve, and when she recieved no reply she gripped his arms and buried her face in his chest. Kendall was taken off guard at the sudden affection Katie showed him and then he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby sister" He heard her sniffing and pulled her away from him to look in her eyes, she was smiling. It had been a long time since he saw her smile. And that smile, it made fresh tears rise up in his eyes. "Katie-I want to see you smile a lot more, you're beautiful when you smile."

Next to him, on the far left, he saw startling white again, and he looked to the side and smiled seeing Logan standing there a crooked smile on his face. He hoped his smile would tell Logan how grateful he was, at least it confirmed it, he knew he wasn't mad. Kendall took Katie's hand and they continued towards the Knight household, Logan following behind.

* * *

Jennifer was home. As soon as Kendall unlocked the door and entered the living room, she was there, not even looking up as he came into the room. Not even acknowledging Katie as she sat next to her and took her hand. Kendall glanced at Logan and then made his way overt to Jennifer and kneeling in front of her, "Hey mom" She barely glanced up at her oldest son. The blond sighed and took her hand in his. "It's going to be alright mom, I promise."

Logan frowned, so much had been placed on Kendall's shoulders, if only he knew what he had to do. There was so much he still needed to learn. He ran his hand over his eyes. _Kendall. _He walked towards him, unseen by the other two people in the room and placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall smiled up at him and whispered a 'thank you'

"That's why I'm here" Logan replied. Kendall once again looked around him to see if anyone else heard Logan speak, as before, no one noticed. "Can't they see you?" He said out of the corner of his mouth.

"They can't see or hear me, it's because I'm here for you"

"Here for-me? But-"

"I know, I have yet to understand it myself."

"I better get dinner started." Kendall said apologetically entering the kitchen. Once again Logan behind him. "You have so much to cope with Kendall, how do you do it?

"I do it for my family, it's partially my fault Dad killed himself I stayed out later than I had meant to-" He squeezed his eyes shut, "If I had come home earlier I could have saved him-I could have-" Kendall fell to his knees in floods of tears. "He's dead, I should have saved him Logan, but I never did-"

Logan sighed and held Kendall's shoulders "Don't blame yourself Kendall, for goodness sake, you couldn't have controlled what happened. It was supposed to happen"

"W-what?"

"I don't know anymore."  
Kendall allowed Logan to help him to his feet, shocked at the electricity he felt at his touch. He found himself looking into his dark eyes once again, mesmorised by their beauty-he shook himself what on earth, why was he feeling like this? It was nothing. He went back to searching for some food, and gave a gentle curse, "Damn, I have to head to the store again"

Logan shook his head, "Always on your feet"

"At this rate I'll be late for my shift, I'll be back in a few minutes, keep an eye on Katie and mom until I get back alright?"

"Everywhere you go I must go too"

"Not this time"

Resigned Logan nodded "Okay"

"Thanks"

* * *

It was raining even heavier as Kendall exited the house, he drew his jacket closer around him, and trudged through the downpour. Logan, Logan, Logan, Guardian Angel? It seemed so far fetched, but no this time it was real. If not how else could he explain how he could only see and hear Logan? Life was not how he knew it anymore.

He approached the store brightly lit. He found all that he needed and went to pay for his items. "Hey Kendall, busy as usual I see?" The cashier smiled at the blond, over the last eleven months she had seen him coming in to take care of the weekly shop. She also admired how strong he was. "Yeah you could say that, how is your baby?"

"Jake is fine thank you, sleeping at night finally."

"That's good you're a good mom Sandra" He smiled

"And you're an amazing caretaker Kendall."

"I wouldn't say that"

"Don't sell yourself short sweetie, they are very lucky to have you"

"Thanks, I'll see you later"

"Bye Kendall"

* * *

It was pretty dull out quite hard to see down the street. Kendall continued on his way home, laden down with shopping bags, head down as if that alone could keep him dry. As he crossed the street, he was suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Why hello there kid?" Kendall's head shot up at the threatening voice. "Get out of my way." Kendall said acidly trying to mask the intimidation he was feeling at being surrounded by three more men, hands gripping his shopping bags. "I need to get home"

"Awww little pride and joy eh?"

"You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Haha you amuse me" the one who had spoken first said, he grabbed Kendall by his arms and slammed the blond against the wall. Kendall winced and sank down to the ground. A fist collided with his cheek bone, and then his eye, and soon he was being kicked and punched senseless. He could barely cry out. "Don't try back answer me kid, give us everything of value you have on you, it means we can stop all this"

"Y-you-w-wish!" Another slam against the wall.

Kendall glared through one eye, the other one swollen shut, and spat at his attackers.

"You little bastard!" And then they descended on him once again, with flurries of kicks and punches. Kendall could see black around his vision, but he also saw white. "Logan-" He smiled. The white clad boy stared in shock at him, and just as Kendall fell into darkness he heard Logan yell his name.

"KENDALL!"

* * *

Logan:

"KENDALL!" Damn he was too late his duties had only just begun and already he had failed in his mission.

"Haha. he wasn't even worth it, come on lets get out of here, Vinnie have you his cell phone?"

"Right here Joe"

"Good, let's get out of here before someone ties us to this kids attack"

They left laughing Kendall still lying unconscious his shopping lying all around him.

Logan ran and fell down on his knees next to him, resting his blond head in his lap.

"C'mon Ken, wake up"

But he got no reply.

* * *

**There you have it, chapter two :) How does everyone like it so far, keep those reviews coming! I love you! :) Next chapter a guilty Logan, and unrecognisable feelings resurfacing-until next time! **


	3. A Guilty Heart

**Hello again everyone! You have no idea how pleased I am with all the reviews I've gotten for 'Fix Him' I apologize about the late update, I've been finding out who my true friends are... So anyway, I'm back, hope you like this chapter as much as the others! :)**

* * *

******Guest: I'm sorry I can't address you personally but thank you and here's the next update :)**

**ilovelogiebear: Thank you for your review, and here I was trying hard not to have cliffhangers after every chapter...well I failed at that :D Glad you're enjoying this!**

**winterschild11: I'll have to agree with you there, it really is difficult but we learn them eventually :)**

**LoveSparkle: Fear not! All will be okay...I hope :0 Thank you for reviewing again :)**

**crazywritinggirl96: Thank you so much! :) Yes I do love our fiery badass Kendizzle :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Guilty Heart

* * *

_Don't you think he's been through enough? How can you possibly expect him to make it through, the pain after pain that you put his way? He's a boy, he has a life to live and this isn't the one he should be living. How on earth can I help, him? Either way he'll be severely affected no matter what. Why do you insist on hurting him like this? Have you no compassion?_

* * *

Logan:

In a vain attempt to try and get Kendall to respond somehow, Logan shook the blonde, but of course there was no change. Logan lay Kendall's head back in his lap and buried his tearstained face in his hands.

_Kendall, I'm so sorry. They made a mistake how on earth am I supposed to be your Guardian Angel when I've already failed you? _

Logan looked up a little, hands coming down off his face and wrapping around Kendall's limp ones resting on his chest. He reached out his snow white sleeve and wiped some of the blood from the blond's face.

The dark eyed angel looked around in the gloom, careful to note that no one was around, and with great effort he willed someone, anyone to notice what had just happened and find Kendall help before it was too late. Maybe he was overthinking the situation, but who knew even so if it was still enough.

He had no idea what he was doing, why the sudden want to will someone to find the blonde and get help came into his mind, but it had. _Please, please._

"Oh my God! Kendall?!" Logan looked up in shock at the person who had spoken noticing a chestnut haired, hazel eyed boy, standing two paces to his left, his takeaway falling on the ground at his feet. "Carlos, help me lift him!" A Latino whom Logan hadn't noticed was standing next to the tall teen and immediately jumped into action, passing through Logan as though he were a sheet of fog and reaching out to Kendall's still form.

If Logan's memories served him correctly, during his study of Kendall from a distance he knew that these were the two friends from another school he had met up with the day Evan Knight committed suicide.

"James, help me with him!" The Latino, Carlos- the tall boy, James had called him-ordered. With great effort the two helped Kendall sit up, leaning his head on James' chest. "Get the emergency services on the phone now."

"Right"

Logan stood up and watched them, their facial expressions changing every now and then, and watched as Carlos talked frantically on the phone to an ambulance. Logan felt strange, an odd feeling foreign to him, he suddenly wanted to be the only one who held Kendall. But he couldn't, not now, maybe if he was human-.

"What the hell happened to him?" James voice was filled with rage, and he glanced this way and that, as if he could pick out those that had inflicted pain on his best friend just by piercing the gloom with a livid gaze.

Logan found himself scoffing, _if you cared so much James, then why on earth weren't you there when he needed you the most? He _caught himself, quite surprised at how bitter the thought sounded.

"Just hold on buddy, you're gonna be okay" James whispered, Logan had to look away, this was ridiculous, he was tired of the pain Kendall had to put up with as he walked day by day through his life. It made him feel quite pained, so much so as though it were physical pain, burning through his chest, where the remains of his heart was. He couldn't stand it.

* * *

Nearby the sound of sirens, made itself known throughout the town, shortly followed by flashing blue lights. It stopped right next to Logan and he just watched, following James and Carlos as they entered it, of course slipping inside undetected. He reached his hand over Carlos' that was resting on top of Kendall's feeling both hands, Carlos' warm to the touch, Kendall's ice cold. Like death. Logan shook himself to rid his mind of the worse possible thoughts and he sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall of the ambulance.

* * *

The journey was short to say the least, and in a mere twenty-five minutes, Kendall was being wheeled to a room, Carlos and James weren't allowed to go any further than the main reception. Not Logan though. He hurried along beside Kendall's still body, gripping his hand in his own. He wondered if Kendall could feel him, he desperately wanted him to, maybe in another lifetime he could. _Just hold on Kendall, somehow, you'll be okay, I can feel it. _And Logan could feel it, could see Kendall standing and smiling, green eyes bright, face aglow with happiness-somewhere, maybe later down the line he would feel like this-when Logan's service ended he assumed.

Once Kendall had been examined thoroughly, he watched as James and Carlos came to see their friend. He watched with fixed interest, leaning against the white of the wall, completely shrouded in it's white colour. He closed his eyes and thought of what he could do now, he really needed guidence himself.

* * *

"Logan?" His eyes snapped open quickly and Logan studied his surroundings, it was in ethereal whiteness once more and the great Being was calling his name.

"I-I don't know what to do-I-"

"Hush Logan Mitchell, do not fret, this is just one of the many times you will endure this-pain as it seems. This is along the road of twists and turns that you will continue to walk til your service is done" He breathed out after his great speech. "Its how you learn, how you become stronger Logan."

"I-I just, I hate seeing him like this-I must protect him at all costs, but-I hate how life has treated him so far. I wish I could just-take away all the pain."

"That is beyond all of our control, it's the way things are. Now go back, stay by his side as you are supposed to, you will know what's right"

Before Logan could form a reply, he found himself back in Kendall's hospital room, Carlos and James had left. It was just him, alone with the jade eyed boy, he would go to great lengths to protect. He sighed lowering himself into the chair next to his bed.

* * *

Kendall looked peaceful as he slept, a gentle smile on his face, worry, tiredness, worthlessness all forgotten. Logan reached over and pulled a loose strand of blond off his battered face, he looked so beautiful. Logan gasped, had he honestly just thought such a thing? He squeezed his eyes shut and whispered, "It's time to wake up Ken"

As the words left his lips, Kendall's green eyes opened part way and Logan smiled at the pleasurable feeling he felt when the blond spoke his first word, "Logan"

"Hey"

"You're here" Kendall grunted and tried to sit himself up, Logan helping him as he did so. "Yes of course, always buddy. Until it's over" Logan leaned back and stared at the ceiling a small frown between his eyes.

"What is it?" Kendall asked curiously, Logan looked troubled, he couldn't for the life of him understand why an angel would be troubled but he was.

Logan blew out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I still have a lot to figure out in such a short space of time. I don't know how much longer I'm to guide you through your life" He added silently 'But I do know that you have a lot more heartbreak than you deserve to get through before it's over.'

Kendall was silent, just looking straight at Logan, silently asking him to continue. "When I was in Eternity-A great Being told me that I needed to know what my duties are before I 'earn my wings' He wasn''t very clear on how I would figure it out, I guess that's why I'm also here. In honesty, I still feel like that sixteen year old boy who was full of life eight years ago. Someone who still had a lot to learn about life." He opened his eyes and pierced Kendall's jade ones.

"Eight years? You've been, uh, searching for that long?" Kendall was feeling weary and leaned back into the pillows.

"You should rest Kendall, besides we have a long time to learn about me." Logan tried to pull the blankets up to Kendall's chin but Kendall stopped him and placed his hand on Logan's, the boy felt his cheeks warm, odd feeling... "Wait-I have more to ask you"

Logan looked up in surprise, "Pardon?"

"I have more to ask you, like, how you died, how you came to be here?"

"Kendall I can answer that anytime, after you've recovered." Logan paused, he was the reason Kendall had been hurt in the first place. He cast his gaze away. What had he done?

* * *

Kendall:

The blonde studied the angel worriedly. "Logan-what is it?" He didn't understand it but Logan couldn't meet his gaze. "Logan?" The blond guided Logan's face up to meet his. "What is it?"

"I-I wasn't there with you when I should have been, my failure is the reason why you ended up here." He nodded his head towards the hospital bed. Kendall watched him sadly and finally spoke again, "Logan, don't do this, don't blame yourself for my mistake, if I had of let you come with me I would be okay, but I was too full of it to ask you, in all honesty Logan I really wish I had let you come with me."

Logan cast his eyes away again. "Listen Logan, having you here, for once in eleven months I feel okay, like things will get better now you're here." He blushed, "I mean I wouldn't feel like this if you hadn't come along when you did."

Kendall could see a small smile tug at Logan's lips he continued with his speech. "Now that you're here maybe things won't be so bad after all" He yawned at the end of his sentence and waited for Logan to speak.

He looked up "Okay Kendall, I'll tell you my story, if you still want to hear it"

"Yeah"

"Okay" Logan took a deep breath and began.

* * *

Logan:

"When I was ten, my mom and dad died in a boating accident, they had gone on a trip in Dad's boat out to coral reef just off the coast. I was at home with a sitter." He ran his hand over his face and checked that Kendall was still with him, he was green eyes fixated on Logan's face.

"We didn't get word until about seven o' clock the next night, the phone was ringing all night and Jade answered it. She didn't say anything as she listened, but I was no fool, I knew something was terribly wrong."

"Jade just hung up and collapsed on the floor in floods of tears, for a moment I honestly thought something had happened to her grandfather her only guardian, but when she looked at me with her blue eyes overflowing and gripped me in a hug I knew it had to have been something to do with me. So I waited for her to speak."

Logan sighed, "Your mom and dad-she said-they won't be coming home. And she just buried her face in her hands and cried and cried. I remember trying to comfort her but she acted like I wasn't there. She called my Aunt and left as soon as she arrived. My Aunt Cathy wasn't the nicest woman, she didn't like me or my mom. And at the time she was caring for her new baby Jessica. So of course she didn't want to be landed with me."

"Because of how things were and the fact that Aunt Cathy was a stay-at-home mother, I had no one to look after me, they sent me to St. Peter House, a Home for parent-less children, it was run by a group of nun's. I didn't like it there at all, it was so fierce and violent, we'd nearly always be beaten-"

"That sounds awful" Kendall spoke for the first time hearing the story.

"Yeah. I relished in the Saturday's when we could go out."

"One Saturday, eight years ago, when I was sixteen, I went out to celebrate Jessica's seventh birthday. We'd spent the day together, it was amazing we had a great time, but when I was waiting in the parking lot with her, waiting for Cathy to bring her home. There was a drive by shooting"

Kendall gasped. "I knew when I saw the shot flying towards Jessica that I couldn't let anything happen to her, her family adored her. So I pushed her out of the way. I pushed her away from the line of fire. That's how I died."

* * *

Logan looked up at Kendall and was shocked to see tears overflowing in his green eyes. "Kendall? I'm sorry I-"

Kendall shook his head and gave a sad smile, "So you were destined to be a Guardian Angel from the beginning then?"

Logan nodded. "You could say that"

"What you did for Jessica, that was amazing."

Logan smiled wanly, "At the time it was-for about three days it covered the papers and the news, as far as I know. Look Kendall you should sleep, we can talk some more in the morning."

Kendall nodded and closed his eyes, in mere seconds Logan heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep once more. He pulled the blankets back up to his chin, and-seized by a momentary burning sensation, he leaned forward, losing all sense and kissed Kendall softly on the lips. He was taken aback. What had he just done?

He hurried away from Kendall's bedside and sank down the wall in shock, he was feeling something strange, desire-strange desire, for something-or someone, he couldn't explain it, he felt something he hadn't felt for eight long years, his heart, beating fast and strong, as though he-he were in love. Logan had felt this feeling once before, when a orphan girl named Camille had arrived in St. Peter's House, he'd liked her a lot, they had gotten together a few times, but it always ended in the same heartbreak.

He couldn't understand it, he was supposed to be dead. Not feeling like a human being, with selfish desires and wants. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

* * *

White. He was back again. "Hello again"

"We just met not to long ago." Logan whispered confused, why am I back here?"

"Passion Logan, for your charge. Passion is a selfish thing"

"What do you mean?" The Great Being sounded angry. "You cannot love the one you are spiritually attached to, it will destroy you."

"Destroy me how? What do you mean?"

"Passion, love for one that is living, you cannot truly share love if you are no longer a human. If you keep going on like this, you'll find yourself in Limbo when your service is done, without your wings, alone. Why am I telling you this? Because Logan soon we can no longer meet,you will have to figure out the mistakes of an immortal yourself. Please Logan Mitchell, do not fail, your heart is pure, if you fall in love with that mortal, your pureness will be tainted!"

* * *

A bright flash and Logan found himself back in Kendall's room. What was he going to do? How could he cope with this? He didn't understand, he didn't love Kendall Knight, he couldn't of course, just as the Great Being had said, he could not love a mortal. Logan wrapped his hand in his hair and stared at the floor. "No. Tainted. No"

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter Three, I think it's shorter than the previous but here it is. Please as you amazing people always do, leave a review! Next chapter Logan must understand the true pain of passion and immortality and with Kendall about to go home, his duties will become tougher as a result. Until next time! **


End file.
